The intent of Beth Israel's institutional policy is to foster the highest ethical standards in the conduct of human subject research, and to ensure patient safety to the greatest degree possible. Compliance with federal and institutional policies is a minimal expectation. Raising the bar above the minimum requires that the institution, the IRB, and the research community (including research subjects) work as a team toward this common goal. The presence of a web site will communicate that the organization as a whole shares with the IRB, and with researchers and subjects, a commitment to a coherent, effective scheme for protection of human subject participants. In the last year, our efforts to advance this institutional policy have increasingly been Focused on the advantages of education prior to research, rather than regulatory action after a problem has arisen. We propose to create an IRB web site that will provide: (1) targeted information, continuing education and online resources for the support of researchers, IRB members, and potential and/or actual research subjects; (2) a means for the IRB Office to track and monitor compliance information; (3) the ability to submit required forms eleclronically, and (4) enhancement of the interactions between the IRB and the research community.